


unhurriedly, certainly

by heroshouto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, also charas will be added in the tags as i write more and they appear, and rei being a smoothass mf thats probably really ooc, does tgis count as fluff???, featuring mao being a blushing stammering mess, hey guys here i am back at writing this arranged marriage reimao au again, im sorry mao is just really confused, or not idk i might put him again, this one doesnt have ritsu angsting over it so yall can relax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroshouto/pseuds/heroshouto
Summary: Mao is new to thisbridething. He’s never even thought he’d see himself as one, which is why to say he isn’t sure how to go on about it is quite an understatement.(Or. A series of drabbles wherein Mao Isara is the long-suffering best friend turned bride-to-be to said best friend’s older brother and his life gets a bit more complicated after that)





	unhurriedly, certainly

**Author's Note:**

> howdy yall as promised i wrote in this au again  
> i wanted to post this back during summer live because of that sweet sweet reimao content but unfortunately i was pretty busy back then so uhh  
> here it is i guess  
> unbeta'd so sorry for all the mistakes i try my best  
> i hope yall enjoy reading!!!

Early morning finds Mao in the silence of the Sakuma clan’s private library, lazily flipping a book that’s probably much older than he is.

Mao sighs quite loudly. He’s definitely not used to not doing anything in the mornings. He’s always had a routine, albeit a small one, that he has followed religiously since he had become of age. He’d take care of the nearby temple and help in his House’s chores, study his lessons and if he had more spare time, visit Ritsu, often just to wake him up. 

In this new House, though, there’s always someone assigned to do a specific task. Even when he’d offered to help, the servants vehemently refused, saying the Head of the House’s bride should never do such a thing. Mao knows they meant well but it has him feeling dejected all the same. One more thing, too.

_Bride._

That’s what they had called him. That’s what he is right now. He’s been in the Sakuma palace for so many times now, and yet. One word makes him feel like a stranger all over again. He has never seen himself in such a predicament. Once or twice, maybe, he’s thought his parents would plan to marry him off to a more powerful clan than theirs. Mao never really entertained the idea though. For one, they’re but a small clan, almost next to nothing in their influence and secondly, he is still their firstborn. If anything, it would have been his sister who’d be offered marriage proposals. Yet, here Mao is, spending his time away in the oldest and largest palace in town, to be wed to the most powerful lord he’s ever known. 

Mao heaves another sigh, this time a fond one, as he remembers how he’d laugh as he watch the Sakuma brothers interact and fight over the pettiest of things. Mao wonders what has changed now. He can feel the tension between Ritsu and Rei whenever they’re in the same room together. Is it His Highness Rei’s position? Or is it something else? Oh, how Mao wishes to know, not because of curiosity but because it definitely worries him. He’s worried for both Ritsu and His Highness Rei. He really does not want to see this, whatever this is, hurt the both of them.

Mao returns to reading the book he’s picked. It’s probably best not to dwell on such things this early, especially when he has to face both of them later in the day. _But that’s why I can’t stop thinking about it. Besides, it’s as they say. I’m going to be part of the Sakuma clan so. I can’t not think about this._

Mao shakes his head and tries his best to not make his thoughts wander again. _That’s got to be enough worries for now_. He looks down at his book and flips it to the next page, with much more care than he did a few seconds ago. He reads the last few passages and is quite thrown out of the loop when it doesn’t make sense. _Great, now I’ve lost focus because of my constant worrying._ He rereads the passage, and then rereads it some more. When Mao finds that the book doesn’t interest him anymore, he decides to just return it and maybe, get another one that will. 

He’s closing the book when hears a loud thud to his right, a sound like that of a door closing. Mao wonders who else might have thought to go to the library at this time of the morning when he hears a deep baritone voice speak to him.

“I didn’t realize you liked libraries, Mao-kun.”

Mao turns his head to see His Highness Rei Sakuma smiling at him. Mao suddenly feels nervous. This is far from the first time they’ve been alone together, but ever since their engagement, Mao has been lost and confused as to what to do. Should he act more like a lover? He honestly doesn’t know. A more pressing concern is what the _implications_ of being a lover brings. Mao looks away from Rei, blushing as he does so.

He hears Rei approach and resolutely keeps his head down. Mao knows he shouldn’t keep acting this way because it’s his reality now. That knowledge doesn’t help him from keeping feeling awkward and apprehensive.

“Come now, my dear Mao-kun, there’s no need to look away. This is still me. Ritsu’s older brother,” Rei smiles. From his periphery, Mao can see him settle on the seat directly opposite him. He runs his fingers over the spine of the book he has yet to return in a nervous gesture. 

He hears Rei sigh as he puts his hand over his. _That_ makes Mao look at him, heart trying to beat out of his chest. “Hmm, now that’s infinitely better,” he says as he stares at Mao. “Yes, you really do have such beautiful eyes. Such vibrant hair.” Mao feels his face burning. This is really turning out to be not good for his heart. 

Rei chuckles. “Ah-ah, don’t look away again, Mao-kun. I really just want to talk to you. So do you like libraries? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here much.” 

Mao answers him, because what else can he do? “Well, not really, Your Highness. I just figured this would be a good place to spend time while I’m not tasked to do anything. I’ve found Ritsu asleep here more times than I could count, so I probably wouldn’t be disturbed here.” Mao gathers his courage and pointedly looks at Rei, and the hand that he still has over him.

“Yes, Ritsu tends to do that. I’m sorry he has to bother you all the time, but isn’t he just the cutest when he’s asleep? And of course, when he isn’t asleep too.” Mao laughs heartily, because, now that’s familiar. That’s the over-bearingness and fondness that Ritsu finds annoying but Mao actually finds cute. Ritsu would probably throw a tantrum at him if he ever knew Mao likes this side of Rei, but like this, he feels more human, more grounded. The opposite of what some people in town like to think of him. 

Mao’s mood lightens, enough to get him to tease the young lord. “Don’t let Ritsu hear you say that, Your Highness. He’d throw a fit and probably avoid you more if you keep that up.” _This is fine, right?_

Rei hums in answer, smile never leaving his face. He looks directly at Mao again, gaze contemplative, and speaks, “You should stop calling me that, Mao-kun. It’s hardly appropriate. Seeing as we’re to be married to each other.”

Mao’s eyes widen and his shoulders go rigid. He hasn’t said anything offensive, has he? He should have known his place! He should have been more careful! 

Rei must have seen the confusion and nervousness on his face because he adds, “What I meant is that, we ahould be on more friendlier terms now. We are going to be allies and partners, Mao-kun. That title is not important, between the two of us.” The hand he has on Mao’s tightens its grip and it makes Mao’s face burn red, probably the same shade as his hair. “I want us to be equals, Mao-kun. Do you not?”

“I--I do!” Mao squeaks in surprise. He definitely feels honored, and quite a bit charmed. He didn’t know a person this powerful can feel as such, and that he values and respects his soon-to-be spouse like this. “Of course, I do, Your Highn--I mean, uhm, Sakuma-san? I am very honored to hear you say that.” Rei looks a bit more pleased and Mao takes that as an affirmative. He’s starting to see what makes Rei such a charismatic leader.

“I’m very happy to hear you say that, since we are going to have to work together in the future,” Rei laughs softly. “If I put it like that it sounds like we’re business partners, aren’t we?”

“It does, Yo--Sakuma-san. I don’t mind.” Thinking of it that way, Mao feels better, somehow. This way, he’d be useful and needed. There’s nothing he’d want more than to be so. “I’ll gladly help you. I’m not sure I have enough knowledge, but I’ll do my best.”

Rei pats his head as if he were a child, then proceeds to run his hand through his red hair. It sounds silly but Mao feels a bit prouder, like he’s accomplished something of value. He decides then that he’d need to work harder, especially on his new lessons. He might be just the bride of Sakumas’ Head of House for now, but he’ll surely help Rei in his duties.

Rei extracts himself from his seat opposite Mao and then moves to stand next to him. With Mao sitting, he has to look up at Rei. The young lord then leans towards him and cups his face with both of his aristocratic hands, their faces inches away from each other. Mao dares not to breathe. This close, Mao can see how long his eyelashes are, the smooth curve of his lips, the piercing red of his eyes. _He’s so gorgeous. This must be what it feels like to be enchanted_ , Mao thinks as he continues to stare at him in awe.

“I’m glad I get to have such a wonderful bride,” Rei whispers. The words startles Mao, and when he registers what Rei has said, he flushes scarlet. Mao can usually handle compliments, but compliments from a man such as Rei makes him feel warm all over and his heart rate pick up.

“T-thank you, Sakuma-san. I’m also glad you think so.” Rei moves away and Mao can finally breathe again. Mao hopelessly thinks of another thing to say and settles to talk about the book he’s been reading. “Do you wanna come read with me, Sakuma-san? I’m not a big fan of philosophy but, well, you might find the writings of these old philosophers interesting.”

“Indeed, I do. But I have matters to attend to this morning, so I must go. It saddens me that our time together is cut short. Rest assured, my dear Mao-kun, that we’ll plenty more time to spend in each other’s company,” He leans in again, brushes Mao’s hair from his forehead and kisses it. Mao’s face burns violently. This time, he feels his neck and ears do so, too. Rei smiles at him, despite the mess he probably looks like, and bids him farewell. “I’ll be seeing you, then.” 

Rei doesn’t wait for Mao to reply before he leaves the library as quietly as he came in. 

Mao still feels his body warm at the gesture, heart rate probably going a mile a minute. He puts his hand over his heart and takes deep breaths to calm himself down. Rei’s never made him feel like this before. He isn’t quite sure what to make of it. What he knows, however, is that he needs to focus and work harder. He’s already accepted this new fate. After all, being part of the Sakuma clan, rulers of their land, is no simple thing. But now, with the way his heart and body react to his Betrothed, he prays he survive it.

**Author's Note:**

> m sorry its so short (im sorry too mao if i made u uncomfortable)  
> but im planning some other scenes since this was actually supposed to be a oneshot but ehh im too lazy and i wanted to post it write away
> 
> as always comments and kudos are very much appreciated by this author thank you  
> come scream abt enstars w/ me @ agent_isara on twitter!!!  
> (btw who do yall think is gonna be rank in this blessed deadmans event, let me know!)


End file.
